Parting ways
by Necropolitan
Summary: 'Annabeth wondered how much power Percy really had over her.' The moment when Annabeth is leaving for her solo quest in MOA.


**This is my first fanfiction. Or, at least, the first I actually finished and dared to publish.**

**English is not my first language, to be honest. Try as I may, mistakes are to be expected. If you find some, please inform me of it, so I wouldn't make similar one in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor Heroes of Olympus series.  
**

* * *

_"But-"_

"_It's all right, Percy." Annabeth squeezed his hand. "I need to do this."_

Looking in these green eyes filled with desperation, with eyebrows scrunched cutely above them in worry, for the umpteenth time Annabeth wondered how much power Percy really had over her.

It's not like he was even aware of it. That goof, though often projecting the air of confidence, was rather insecure, especially in the matter of their new found relationship. He always treated it like a glass sculpture, ready to break with the lightest touch.

Not that he had much to worry about in this case. Their relationship was built on years of friendship, care and life-threatening experiences. They've been through too much for Annabeth not to realize that he was important to her. She knew that she would die for him without hesitation, no matter now cliché that sounded. She had been deadly serious when she spoke with her mother last time. Percy was everything to her. She really meant it.

Annabeth would do anything for Percy, and it scared her. It scared her how dependent she has become. It scared her how easily he could control her. It scared her how much trust she put in some boy.

Her whole life seemed to be a streak of failures, disappointments and betrayals. Everyone she cared for let her down somehow. First her mother, abandoning her on a doorstep, being absent for all of her life, then practically disowning Annabeth and sending her on a suicide quest. Her father, resenting her very existence and ignoring her when she needed him the most. Thalia, who got herself killed and turned into a tree, then joined the Hunters when she was brought back. And lastly, Luke, who turned evil and tried to kill Annabeth and Percy multiple times, along with whole humankind and overthrowing the gods.

But this wasn't some boy. This wasn't some random stranger. This wasn't someone who would betray her trust and use her weaknesses against her. This was Percy. The ridiculous boy she knew since they were twelve, who saved her too many times to count, who always had her back and who turned down godhood for her.

But Annabeth was aware he was just as scared as she was. She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her to go on this quest, not alone. She didn't want to do that as well, but she didn't have a choice. She had to succeed, for the sake of the war.

Annabeth didn't think anyone but Percy could convince her to stay now. Terrified as she was at the moment, one pleading look from these green eyes and Annabeth would back down from her solo quest, her biggest challenge. She would have to live with that for the rest of her days, which she may have less than she hoped. There were times when his words held more power over her than Piper's charmspeak. If he tried to argue, her will would crumble. She wouldn't be able to go on. She would go back to the ship with him, everything to make him happy.

So she needed to be strong. Strong for Percy's sake and strong for her own. She had to put on a brave face. It wouldn't lessen his worry, but it would be enough for him to let her go. This was her destiny, she couldn't back down, not now. He was aware of that too.

Percy opened his mouth, with that defiant expression that told Annabeth he was going to protest, but the words seemed to die on his lips. The ever-present spark in his eyes disappeared almost completely and his face turned defeated.

"You're right," he choked out finally. "Be safe."

He saw right through her. Of course he did, he knew her better than anyone.

Percy stared at Annabeth, ignoring Rhea Silvia speaking in the background. There was something in his gaze. Something so raw, so intense, it made her knees go weak. She couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

Annabeth kissed him, hoping to express all the love she held for him, but couldn't put in words. She found herself relishing in the feeling of his lips against hers and their salty taste, subconsciously memorizing it and wondering if it was the last time she had the chance to do so.

She thought what to tell him in farewell. There was a lot of things she wanted to voice, but everything seemed too final. Like her fate was already sealed.

_No_, Annabeth thought as she looked in Percy's sad eyes_._ She will not die. Whatever is in store for her, she will survive, just as Percy would, because he is simply too stubborn to die. She will live to see him again, Annabeth vowed to herself. And then they will kick Gaea's butt together and have their happy ending. They will get married, have children and grow old like any normal couple, because, to Hades with it, they deserve to be happy after all they've been through.

She found her strength in the form of the teenage boy standing in front of her and she'd be damned if she let it go.

So she shouldered her backpack and marched with her head held high, not looking back even once.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with how it turned out. I tried rewriting this, but it got only worse. Oh, well...**

**I think I made Annabeth too emotional here and, I don't know, vulnerable? Helpless? Clingy? She's a badass demigod and all, and I portrayed her here like an overly hormonal girl. But I guess leaving on super-dangerous quest she had the right to panic a little.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
